Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 8
The courageous ninja will now be back in the front of the Monastery twin doors. A Kunai note will fly by. Go read it, and it says that you should cross the drawbridge, and reach the Vigoorian Army Supply Base so that you can take out their communications tower. If this tower is taken out, it would provide a much easier exit out of the city, and corrupt the military's organization. Start off by saving via the nearby statue, then go back into the monastery. Head back to the Altar Room, then look along the left-center portion of it. You should find Rachel's Warhammer clung along one of the corners. Press X to pick it up. The War Hammer is a fairly powerful weapon, capable of killing most enemies within 3-4 hits. The only unfortunate disadvantage is that it has a horrible attack speed, and you can get countered quite easily against. - Once you've snatched the War Hammer, you can head all the way back down to the "Holy Grail" room, where you obtained the shiny cup from before. Go back down the pit, and make your way to this room. When you head inside, you'll be surrounded by several zombies. Concentrate on killing the archer ones first (about 5-7 in total will respawn), then kill the remaining Skeletal Zombies. There should be about 60 in total. Using the War Hammer seems to increase blue/red essence that comes out of the creatures. A chest will appear in the center after all opponents have been eliminated. A Lives of the Thousands Gods should be inside. I'd like to thank Matt Qualls for this tip. ********************************************************************** ^ IMPORTANT: To get out of the chasym you're now in, climb your way * ^ back to the top of the spiral. Once you're at the very * ^ top, take a leap of faith, and Ryu will start swinging * ^ on faint black metal bars. Swing across to the Indiana * ^ Jones passageway, go back to the altar hole, and multi- * ^ bird jump to reach the Monastery Main Room. * ********************************************************************** Once you're done snooping around, leave the Monastery, and go right. Go into the stairwell, and use the nearby Muramasa Statue. I highly recommend purchasing at least 8 Elixirs of Spiritual Life (unless you're fairly confident in your own abilities). You won't be seeing one of these for awhile. Now, leave via the large Monastery Gate in front of the primary door. You'll now be in the Monastery Plaza. Suddenly, 5 Vigoorian Soldiers will pop out from the street corner. Engage, and kill them all. Vigoorian Soldiers are slightly more advanced than Vigoorian Guards. They're now equipped with assault rifles, so you'll have to block several shots at a time. At the end of each rifle is a bayonet - don't get too relaxed when approaching them for close combat. They also have a special grapple move where they lunge forward, and stick you with their bayonet, then suddenly shoot you away. The easiest way to deal with them is to block their shots until they go to reload, then lunge at them with a Y attack. Once you're up close, simply slice n' dice till they're dead. If they attack you with their bayonet, simply roll out of the way, and their lack of agility makes them easy targets on the wind. Once you've dealt with the 5 soldiers, Go up the middle pathway (to the Tracks). Again, you'll have 3 soldiers to deal with. Finish them off as before. Be careful though as certain soldiers will toss grenades from a distance if you're within their ranged attack. Use the nearby Save Statue on Drawbridge Hill, then head down. Go to the switch at the end of the street, and press X to enable it. This will lower the drawbridge. *As the Drawbridge lowers, you'll also be presented with the image of two large turret tanks, along with a few soldiers patrolling the ridge. Let's show the Army who's the boss.* Head for the bridge. You can either snipe the exposed guards with arrows, or simply charge across, and play like Rambo. I personally charge across. There are a few things to watch out for. You'll have to deal with 2 Rocket Soldiers, 3 Vigoorian Soldiers, and 2 Vigoorian Turret Tanks. Turret tanks basically are armored vehicles with machine gun turrets up top. They usually fire in small intervals, but they're always stationary. Simply run, roll, and block the oncoming bullets. Rocket soldiers are a different story. All they launch is rocket propelled missiles, meaning you have to roll under, or leap over the oncoming attack. Quickly, run up, and keep slashing. Whatever you do, don't get jammed in a corner as they will keep firing and knocking down your life. Once you've dealt with all soldiers, head to the blue-dotted door, and open it. Once inside, you'll be greeted by 3 soldiers up above. There are a few rocket soldiers, so keep your head on alert. Personally, I ran up the walls, leaped off, then quickly A + Y attacked them before they could fire again. Focus on the Rocket Launchers. If you missed the scarab from Chapter 4, it's located opposite of the Pegasus Chest in a small indentation. However, it should have been taken by now. Instead, you can either take a huge shortcut, or take the pain and suffering of more Vigoorian Soldiers. I personally took the shortcut. Whip out the War Hammer, and slam the wall at the end of the alley. Head on through, and open the chest to reveal a Great Spirit Elixir. You'll now be brought to a street right before the T-cross section (before the Military Gate). Head up the steps, and eliminate the 3 soldiers up above. Go right, then open the Skull Gate on the left. Grab Golden Scarab #1 on the ground, and open the nearby chest for an Elixir of Spiritual Life. If you need to refill on any supplies, use the nearby Muramasa Statue. It might be best to turn in some scarabs now, and see what you're rewarded with. Once you're done plundering this pitiful alley, go to the small indentation in the corner. Perform a running-wall jump to reach the area above (you must run for a bit before jumping off the wall). Then, perform another wall jump to reach the balcony above. Go into the third floor of the building, and proceed upstairs. Once you reach the open window, look on the wall for a large black/silver bow. Walk up to the exhibit, and press X. The only way to obtain this bow is to exchange your own Hayabusa Village Bow. Press Yes to do so, and you'll now have the Strong Bow. Head out, and go to the Military Gate next store. Run around for a bit, and go near the ninja's body. Take out the 2 soldiers in the machine gun turrets (I'd like to thank Samir Cherian for this tip as you'll only take fire from one turret in the isolated position), and a small cutscene will show a Vigoorian Helicopter showing up to cause some trouble. The helicopter has primarily two different types of attacks. One is a vulcan machine gun attack where it sends down an array of stray bullets. Either block them with your sword, or keeping running along (with the trail following you). To avoid the missiles, roll (when the missiles are close to striking), then jump, and jump. You should be able to avoid the oncoming sets without suffering damage. The helicopter flies away after laying down a few air strikes. Once the helicopter is gone, turn towards the fourth floor window (you peered out before), and snipe the rocket launcher soldier who pops up. Now, the door should unlock. Also, the switch to the Military Gate should be exposed. Go back up to the Skull Window, look out with the Strong Bow, and snipe the target in the tower (across from the window) with the Strong Bow. The Military Gate should open up. Before jumping down to ground level, go to the third floor balcony (of the skull building). Perform a double wall-run (around the corner from the balcony), and Ryu should land on a small hidden gap (not visible from the ground level). Grab Golden Scarab #2 on the ground. Once you've snatched that, go to the Military Gate, and head on through. Fairly easy mission. NO BOSS - Wahoo! _______________________________ /The Military Supply Base (4.9)/ -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= DIFFICULTY: *** SECRETS: (4) Golden Scarabs (3) Life of the Gods "The Vigoor Army is after a renegade element, Ryu. The Military Radio Tower is key to the Army's Organization..." You'll now be inside the Vigoorian Military Supply Base. Quite a cozy place if you ask me. Start off by saving your game via the nearby statue on the right side. Run forward into the tunnel, and open the large gray metal door on the right. Head on in, and take care of the 3 Vigoorian Soldiers. Keep moving forward, and open the left door. You'll now be near the entrance to the Supply Warehouse. Look to your left, and you should start taking fire from 2 Tower Gunners. Snipe the 2 gunners with your Strong Bow, then move up and combat the 6 soldiers nearby. Be careful though as there is a Turret Tank in the center of the battle arena. Once you've taken care of all opposing targets, go back near the exit of the tunnel. Right near the corner should be Golden Scarab #1. Near the warehouse entrance, press X on the glowing aura. You should receive the Warehouse Key. Check the crate along the warehouse wall to receive Explosive Arrows. Enter the warehouse. Once inside, you'll notice that the entire room is fairly barren. No guards, no alarms, nothing. Check the chest in the lower left corner of the room for an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Go in the depressed slot near the left side of the room, and smash the two crates to receive a Life of the Gods, and an Elixir of Devil Way. Go up the stairs, then open the chest up top to receive 5,000 essence. Continue along, and suddenly you'll hear an alarm going off. *Small robotic alert helicopters will fly out from a vent above.* These Alarm Helicopters (as I like to call them) are fairly easy to kill. Simply equip your Windmill Shuriken (or explosive arrows), and knock them off with one shot at a time. If they get within proximity, the robots will send off a blue laser that scans across the room, and hurts any organic target. Basically, this means you should avoid it. If you're hit, you'll also be knocked off the stairwell. Anyhow, continue along down the pathway, and check the crate by the second stairs for APFSDS Cores. These are basically arrows tipped with tank-core shell materials - very dangerous in the hands of a ninja. Go up the second stairwell, and hit the power switch up top to initiate all power to the room. On the top floor, run to the far end, and hit the switch to cause for platform #1 to move back and forth. Look down, and you should see some gold "aura" shining from atop one of the trains. To reach Golden Scarab #2, simply jump on moving platform #1, and jump to the middle train. From there, run and forward jump + Y towards the train with the scarab up top. This is an easy way of reaching it. >> I'd like to thank Ben Crouch for the following tip: - The easiest way to reach Golden Scarab #2 is to simply wall run along the side of the train. When you reach the height of the wall run, quickly press A, then Y. Ryu will perform a flying downward slash. However, you will elevate to a great height, then leap down on the top of the train. This IS the easiest way of reaching it (rather than the moving platforms). Once you've gathered that, jump to ground level, then head to the middle/right portion of the room. Hit the control panel along the lighted pillar to cause for platform #2 to start moving. Run back up the same stairs, and continue to where the second stairwell was. Instead of going up, jump across to moving platform #1, then jump to the middle train. Now, leap to the second platform, and from there to the opposite side. Once you're on the opposite location, open the nearby chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. Run forward, then climb the stairs, and open a chest for an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Run to the far end, now wall leap up to the top of this small cabin. Golden Scarab #3 should be up there. Head inside to the small room via the door, and grab the Map of the Military Supply Base, along with the Shutter Control Card Key. Run back down to ground level, and go to the shutter panels (looks like large gray aluminum panels). Walk up to the control panel, and press X to use the card. Ryu will now enter the "trainyard." _______________________ \ Locomotive Turntable } Right off the bat, you're going to be forced to deal with 8-10 Vigoorian Soldiers. Repeat the same procedures from before, and you might want to make use of some Essence attacks to rack up the bonus points. Once they're all dead, the nearby keycard door will unlock. Before heading on through though, go left, and inside a small garage outlet will be a chest containing an Elixir of Spiritual Life, along with a save point. Use both wisely. Go up to the color door (with the red/green buttons), and press X to enter. You'll now be in a vast courtyard, where several refineries surround the vicinity. Go near the center, and suddenly a cutscene will implode. *Nearby Vigoorian Soldiers will sprint and arm themselves inside armored tanks. This certainly isn't getting any easier than before.* - 2 TANKS - Mini Boss - - While this isn't necessarily a boss fight, it's important to understand- = how exactly to get past the following enemies. Tanks have two different= - attacks, cannon blasts, and machine gun fire. Whenever the machine gun - = fires, hold down the block button to fend off the rounds of ammunition.= - Now, quickly pull out your bow, and equip APFSDS Cores. Launch a Core - = arrow whenever the machine gun is not firing, and the Turret is rotated= - AWAY from Ryu. Keep repeating this process, and you should be able to - = destroy the tank. Items to watch out for involve avoiding the tanks = - treads (you can get run over repeatedly), not getting too close to the - = tank (you'll get blown to pieces by the cannon blasts). To avoid the = - blast, simply jump right before the shot reaches you. Try to prevent - = rolling, as it only slows you down, and makes you more stationary for = - targeting. After you defeat the first tank, another one will roll out, - = so do not waste too much time on the first one. You may refill your = - supply of arrows (explosive or APFSDS) via two nearby crates. - ************************************************************************** * ALTERNATE STRATEGY - Thanks to Avery Williams * ************************************************************************** * Right when the fight begins, run to the right to avoid the first turret* * blast. Quickly counterfire with an explosive arrow to knock the tank * * gunner off his post. During this momentary elapse, run towards the tank* * until you're 3-4 feet away along the side. Fire APFSDS arrows as the * * tank drives in circles around you. Continue doing this until the gunner* * pops back up again. Use another shot from an explosive arrow to knock * * him down, and repeat the process. This is an excellent strategy as Ryu * * is within the minimal range of the tank's turret system (meaning you * * will not be struck by a cannon blast), yet it cannot run you over. * * Thanks a lot for this strategy. * ************************************************************************** After the tanks are destroyed, an elevator will lower. Go to the elevator, but open the chest on the right side of it for a Great Spirit Elixir. Head inside to go up. Save your game via the statue to your right, and prepare for a daring boss battle. Head on up to the Overpass, and immediately pull out your arrows. Aim in the distance, and take out the two rocket launching soldiers. Reload your APFSDS Cores via the nearby crate. Walk to the center of the walkway for a surprise. >> NOTE: I'd like to thank Samir Cherian for the following tip. For the two rocket soldiers, have Ryu's back foot on the fifth step, and then switch to first person view. You can snipe the two rocket launcher soldiers without them seeing you. Much more efficient than wasting your time as an exposed target. >> *Remember the helicopter from before? It's back, with a vengeance.* & ------------- & ~= LEVEL NINE BOSS | Helicopter | DIFFICULTY: ** =~ & ------------- & ~ This can be a fairly hard boss if you ran out of elixirs thanks to the ~ & previous 2-tank mini boss. Starting off, the helicopter has primarily 3 & ~ attacks during this battle. You'll receive the typical missile attack, ~ & which can be avoided by rolling (before impact), then jump, jump. You'll & ~ also have to deal with typical machine gun fire (block), and a bombing ~ & run (drops bombs near center of vertical stretch). The bombing run is a & ~ rare occurrence, but happens after the helicopter goes through 3 ~ & attack cycles. Use the above methods to avoid its attacks. Simply counter& ~ fire with APFSDS Cores (do the most damage, but slower), and Explosive ~ & Arrows (faster, less damage). Note that the helo will fly under the & ~ bridge at one point, then rise up on the other side. I can usually pelt ~ & a few projectiles while it does this. Most of its missile firing runs & ~ will leave a temporary time of exposure. Fire some projectiles whenever ~ & the helicopter is standing still. For the bombing run, simply run to the & ~ side railings to avoid taking any damage. Its missile attacks will ~ & continue to get more, and more aggressive, and you'll have to deal with & ~ 2 consecutive firings. Repeat the evasion process, but make sure you do ~ & not get caught in one of the edge boundaries. & ~ *After being victorious in battle, we'll see a brief movie scene of Ryu pulling back on a lone arrow, and launching a final blow to cause for the helicopter to explode. Soon enough, it plummets to the ground in a fiery rage. You best not mess with a ninja.* Head on forward where the rocket soldiers were before. I recommend refilling your APFSDS Cores, and Explosive Arrows before leaving though. It's also best to resave your game via the save point from before. Go to the end of the walkway, and open the chest for an Elixir of Spiritual Life. There's also a useful Muramasa Statue, and it's best to refill your potion supply (preferably 6 now). Now, go back a bit, and position Ryu between two tall metal columns. Perform a wall jump four times until you reach the top. Golden Scarab #4 should be located on the ground up top. Open the door, and head on in. *The door will lock behind you, and a massive picture of the Military Radio Tower is displayed before us. However, before you can go on, the Vigoorian Army isn't going to let you take it without force.* **************************************************************************** * Quicker way of getting past the Radio Tower (thanks to Grimreaper187_666)* **************************************************************************** * If you don't feel like fighting a plethora of soldiers, or don't want to,* * quickly pull out your explosive arrows and aim for the radar domes. Once * * you head through the door, ignore the soldiers that pop down, and destroy* * them quickly. You can actually avoid fighting any soldiers, and the * * rocket launcher dudes if you do it quick enough. Perfect for anyone who * * needs to complete this mission in a jiffy. * **************************************************************************** Now that you're on the Rooftop, you'll be greeted by 5 Vigoorian Soldiers. Make quick use of them, as they're traditional soldiers. Once they're eliminated, quickly arm your bow, and look towards the tower. You're going to have to deal with several rocket launcher soldiers, who are positioned on the radio tower as follows: KEY: X - Radio Dome Target - Basically, snipe the Rocket Soldiers with explosive arrows. There are about _X___X___X_ <--- Three Floors 10 in total. If a rocket is coming _X___X___X_ towards you, you can destroy it with _X___X___X_ an arrow, or simply jump out of the way. Wait until a few rockets explode before attempting to snipe. Snipe the 9 Radar Domes to cause for the tower to be destroyed. *If performed correctly, the military's only root for communication will crash into a burning heap of debris. Mission accomplished, young hero.* Refill your arrows, grab the chest in the center for a Great Devil Elixir, then head back to the door. A Kunai note will fly by. Read it, and it tells you that now is your best time to escape from Tairon. Since the radar dome is destroyed, the military has lost all airwaves for communication. Complete disorganization if you ask me. Head out the second door. You'll now be above the area from before, but there will also be some Alarm Helicopters. Snipe them with your explosive arrows, then wall run across the gap to the other part of the metal walkway. Open the new door, and the camera angle will be pointed at Ryu. You can either quickly pull out your bow, and snipe the 3 rocket soldiers across from you, or attempt to get in close, and slash them to death. Personally, I ran up, and used Ninpo magic to make the battle a quick success. Once they're dead, open the chest for an Elixir of Devil Way. Go to the end of the cargo box, and enter the doorway. There will be 3 default Vigoorian Soldiers to deal with. Once they're dead, head down the stairs, and go into the little inlet. Open the chest for a Life of the Gods. I'd like to thank Thomas Skovgaard for the following tip. RETURN back to where you fought the rocket soldiers, and deal with them again. After they're dead a second time, the control key card will appear as an aura in the corner of the crate. Make sure you pick it up. Go back to the locked door, and head on through the key card door; Ryu will use the Control Room Key Card. Press X on the control panel switches. *The train from before, in the Turntable, will now be shifted onto open tracks. Ryu jumps aboard, and it launches off out of the Supply Base into the city of Tairon. Soon enough, another oncoming train is heading on the same tracks. Ryu stares down the train, and jumps off at the last moment before the two trains collide. Close one.* > CHAPTER 9 ends here, but it doesn't quite start Chapter 10 either < Ryu will be standing next to the wrecked crash. Check the nearby crate to refill your explosive arrows. Also, open the chest for a Life of the Gods. Go out via the nearby black gate, and walk around for a bit. Eventually, the nearby sewer grate will pop up, and 3 Sewer Zombies will pop up. These are like the traditional zombies from before, except they have different colors, and are a tad more powerful when aerial. Basically, fend off their 3-4 hit combos, then counter attack. Avoid jumping when around these creatures. They have a nasty flying kick that yields about 25% damage. Once you've killed them, jump down the hole to start Chapter 10. Category:Guide